Angels Smile, Devils Heart
by sesshy202
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO LOVE IN BLOOD, BETRAYAL IN LUST!
1. Chapter 1

OKAY SO HERE IT IS! THE FIRST CHAPTER TO THE SEQUEL LOVE IN BLOOD, BETRAYAL IN LUST! I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOY THIS ^^

Chapter 1: A meeting of fate

He stood there waiting for the right moment. Waiting for twilight to take its peak point, around the same time that she had died.

Rima, the love of his life. The love that they were so close to having, love that had existed between them for countless years, hidden by their friendship, was ruined forever.

On the night of her wedding, the night she first told him that she loved him just as much as he loved her, the night that was supposed to be their beginning ended up being their tragic love.

Any hopes he had of ever loving someone had died that night with her as he had promised her as well as himself that he would not live without her and he would keep that promise, no matter what.

_Ne, can you hear me, Rima? I'm coming soon. Will you be there waiting for me on the other side? You won't be waiting for too long _he thought peacefully as he looked up at the darkened sky. He felt the wind around him pick up to a gentle breeze ruffling his hair softly. As he stood on the rooftop of his estate and watched the peacefulness all around him he knew he was ready to leave the world forever.

Bringing his finger to his mouth he bit it hard and watched as blood soon followed heavily and quickly hardened into his weapon. He would die fast and simple, his body would shatter and the remains would be carried away by the wind, far away.

Feeling it was time Shiki took a step toward the ledge and pointed his finger right on his heart.

_Yes _he thought as he waited to send his vine of blood straight through his heart. He would die the same way she had, he would grip his heart and crush it with his own hand, suffer the pain she had to suffer all because he had been to weak.

At that moment two things happened. Two things that stopped him.

He heard a noise, like a low yell that came from above him. And as he looked in the direction of the noise, he saw a body falling directly to him. Reflective instinct told him to catch the person which he did and he was shocked to see a girl laying in his arms. She wasn't dead, just unconscious he decided as he held her.

What shocked him more was that he couldn't tell if she was human or vampire, just that she literally fell from the sky.

_Rima, What should I do?_ He asked looking back at the sky. The course of the wind softly changed, pushing him back towards the door that would lead him back inside his home, and he without another word followed in that direction.

* * *

`ok so i know this was short but hey im testing to see all reactions to this, think of it as a teaser so let me know what u think :)


	2. Chapter 2: Awake

Chapter 2: Awake

When I opened my eyes I didn't know if I would be in the world of the dead or if I was still in the world of the living.

But it was dark.

It took me a few seconds to adjust my eyes to such extreme darkness and when I finally did, I didn't know if I was being held against my will.

Had they finally caught me? It scared me a little to think they did. What would they do before they killed me?

As I took in what little I could make of the room I realized that it was comfortable, good expensive taste. It scared me.

I sat up as quietly as I could removing the silk covers away from my body. I could feel from the material that hung to me that it was still the same outfit I had had on, a disguise that was meant to protect me and by the looks of it, failed to do so.

I felt my way to the carpeted floor looking for any windows but found none.

I could start to feel myself panic as I continued to feel around looking for a doorknob, a latch, anything that could be my escape.

And felt instant relief when I did. My hand shook a little as I twisted the cold metal object. I heard a click, but it wasn't from my side of the door.

It was from the other side.

I stood ready to attack as the frame was pushed open. I took my chance and jumped out. I shoved the woman that stood before me to the ground and jumped on top of her.

"Where am I?" I demanded holding her by the throat using my long nails as a weapon.

Before she could answer I heard footsteps coming fast towards us.

"Get off her," came a quiet but fierce voice from behind me.

Vampires.

"Where am I?" My voice was hard, demanding.

This time I was going to use her as a hostage but before I could get a better grip on her she kicked me in the stomach, sending me a few feet straight into a wall.

Soon I was completely surrounded by what looked like maids and servants.

"Senri-sama is not your enemy," a female maid said pointing a sword at me. I looked around and they all seemed to have some kind of weapon ready to kill me with.

"Where am I?" I called out again staying on the floor.

"You are free to leave when you want, other than that do not go around destroying my house," came his voice again.

The female maid with the sword stepped aside and lowering her weapon made room for a red haired male.

He was wearing a black fitted jacket with equally expensive looking fitted jeans. He looked like he had just stepped off the runway, but the expression he wore seemed more like he was missing something. Missing and desperately looking for.

"A guest?" I asked confused.

"You somehow made your way around here, you and some friends of yours," he quickly explained, but the way he said friends made it clear that they weren't and immediately I knew what he was talking about.

"Where are they?" I called in panic. Did they know I was still here or did they think they finally got the job done? The look in his eyes changed to a more questioning one when he saw the clear panic on my face.

"They never came back," he said eyeing me suspiciously.

It was both good and bad news for me.

As I made my way to my feet everyone readied their weapons again. I put my hands up in surrender to show that I wasn't going to harm their master. They pointed their weapons for a few more seconds before finally lowering them away from me.

The one called Senri watched me for a few more seconds before turning to leave.

"What do I do now?" I asked stupidly. What would he know to do with me?

"You can stay as long as you want and leave whenever you want," he answered looking back for a couple of seconds before he continued on his way, flanked by three servants.

"These were instructed to be given to you," the maid with the sword said picking up a pile of cloths off the floor where I had attacked.

Instantly I felt ashamed for my poor control skills.

"Thank you," I said without looking at her and taking the pile.

"I was just trying to survive," I told her honestly.

"You have no reason to fear Senri-sama," she explained.

With that I returned to the room that I had come from and closed the door. This time I was able to find a light switch. Like I had guessed, the room screamed great taste, top quality. Instead of changing I went into the bathroom connected to my room.

I peeled the ruined outfit of shorts and shirt off and sighed with joy when I saw my boots had made it through both fights. Turning on the cold water to the max I stood there motionless as I let the last hours slip away.

But what was I going to do now? I wondered. Where could I go? Surely I wasn't going to stay here for long, they might come after me again and I didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt or finding out.

But no matter how I looked at it, there was no denying that I was alone, I had nobody.

Not Knowing what to do I stayed locked away in my room for hours until I decided it was time to move around some. He had said that I could do as I pleased so I thought a nice little tour around wouldn't hurt anyone.

Walking for the door I straightened out the white ruffled blouse and black-layered skirt. Not knowing what to do with my hair I decided to leave my wavy locks alone with just a black head band with a small white faux rose on it to keep some of the shorter hairs away from my face.

Stepping out of the room and into the dim hallway felt like a victory for some reason and within seconds a shadow fell next to me. I wasn't surprised to know that I was still under watchful eyes. This servant was a male and very good looking dressed in all black with raven black hair and green eyes. He stayed on one knee with his hand tucked in, fist close to his heart, out of politeness.

"Please get up, I'm no one of importance for you to bow down," I said feeling the weight of truth to those words. I didn't even know who I was anymore.

"I am to watch you closely," was all he said before getting up. I felt a bit awkward so I introduced myself.

"Reira, nice to meet you," I smiled offering my hand.

He looked at me suspiciously.

"Kei, here to serve you," he said taking my hand. I couldn't help but laugh at such a clichéd introduction.

"Is something the matter?" he asked a bit confused.

"You're funny," I waved off.

He continued to look at me oddly before he asked, "Where were you planning on going Reira-sama?"

"Please Reira-san is good enough,"

I looked around the dimly lit halls pretending to think. Mansion? This place seemed more like a castle.

"How about a tour?" I asked as if the idea suddenly came to me.

"Right this way," he instructed as he led the way. I could tell from his mannerisms that he still didn't trust me, still kept me under suspicion for I don't know what. And that really bothered me.

"I'm not here to kill or harm anyone," I said in a low voice.

"Smart choice. Not that you could get away with it even if you did try," he answered icily.

"So why all the suspicion then?" I wondered aloud.

He didn't answer and together we walked through the beautiful halls, the only sound was our footsteps against the marble floors. We walked into what appeared to be an oversized living room fit with a fireplace, though there was no fire going.

Slowing down to look around I noticed the picture of a beautiful girl with light hair and two pig tails. She looked nothing like him, but there were lots of pictures from various ages of her all around. Some when she was a child playing with what could only be the master of the mansion when he was young as well.

Others were of them in a white school uniform, much older.

They weren't exactly smiling in these pictures, but something about their poses as they stood together screamed love.

I picked a small frame from above the fireplace and examined it closer.

There was a whole group of others dressed in the same uniform all carrying chocolates, except for Senri and her. The picture was taken just as he handed her a box of chocolates. She was looking deeply into his eyes, and that seemed to be enough for him. They shared their own little world, and this picture preserved that moment in time for them, forever immortalized.

A serene feeling over came me as I carefully placed it back down.

A few frames away my eyes fell on a much bigger, grander one. This one however was a painting but it looked so real it could easily have been mistaken for a photograph.

Walking closer I felt that serene feeling disappear and a sadder one start to take over. I wasn't sure why.

She wore a beautiful blue and white ruffled dress with flowers embedded into it that ran off the corset to form a beautiful necklace as well. Her hair looked flawless gathered at the side of her head with a matching blue white flowered hair piece to hold it up. She didn't just look beautiful, she looked happy. I wasn't sure why but I knew it was the happiest she'd ever been, even more so then when she probably first heard him say, "I love you".

I felt my eyes get watery and didn't know why, but seeing that look on his face earlier deep down I already knew the answer, but I had to hear it for myself.

"Kei-san, who is this beautiful girl?" I asked not looking away from her painting. His footsteps were soon by my side where they stopped.

"She was Senri-sama's most precious person. He had that paining made after she died on the day they were supposed to be married," he quietly explained.

I looked at her and thought back to his expression, that he was missing something and desperately still looking for it and began to cry. My body shook as I realized we were both missing something impossible to ever find again.

The only difference was that he had lost his love but I had lost my entire life. Were we really that different from each other?

Slowly I sank to my knees trying to cover my face with both hands, but it was too late.

"Reira-sama, whats wrong?" Kei asked kneeling beside me. He reached to pry one of my hands away but I shook my head. The sadness I felt within me was too powerful to let me speak.

Instead he lightly placed his hand on top of my head gently stroking it. He stayed there with me as I cried, then again I didn't think he had any other choice.

* * *

~End of a sweet dream, But I'll show you another one~

Hope you liked this chapter to the sequel :) Remember to leave your awesome reviews ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Stare

Big thanks to Kushina Minato 3 This ones for you :)

SHIKI

Chapter 3: Stare

Why did she look at me like that?

Why did she stare at me as if she knew something was wrong with me?

I wondered to myself as I walked back to my own chambers.

"Senri-sama," one of the servants spoke before I walked into my room.

"What should we do about the girl?" she asked.

Ever since I lost Rima, Minami, my most faithful servant never left my side and tried to look out for me as best she could. Was it because she had served my mother since I was an infant as well and was now worried about me?

"Leave her be, but make sure Kei keeps an eye on her," I instructed grabbing the doors gold knob.

"I want to be left alone until dinner," I added.

"Yes, Senri-sama."

Once inside and alone, I walked over to my bed. There lay the rabbit that Rima had loved so much, the one I gave to her as a gift.

I picked it up and gripped it tightly in my hands. The soft fur that kept Rima company when i couldn't, the obvious cuteness that made her smile when I gave it to her.

Her smile.

The one thing I would never again see in this life.

The one thing I would give anything to have.

I felt my fangs pierce my lip as I clenched my mouth shut, struggling to maintain control.

But I felt the streak of water that slid down my face before I could stop it.

Why should I fight it? My feelings were mine, the only thing that I had left.

There was no sense in fighting against them, so I let them flow naturally.

My anger for losing her, my hatred for my weakness, it all came rushing out.

Why couldn't I have protected her better? Why?

WHY?

Holding the rabbit closer, I could smell the sweet scent that was Rima.

Laying on the bed, I clutched it to my side and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Ne, Shiki. You shouldn't be so upset."

I heard her voice before the light blinded me.

It was pure white.

"How can I not be upset? I couldn't protect you. I lost you, the only person that ever mattered," I quietly confessed to her.

"I'm so weak," came my own voice from somewhere else.

"I let them control me. I couldn't do anything to stop them. To stop HIM," my voice said, filled with pain and disgust.

Opening my eyes, I sat up in complete darkness.

Back in my room.

It wasn't a dream I was having.

It was a memory.

I thought back to that conversation. It seemed so long ago after everything had happened, when I was at my lowest and she had been there for me, like she always was.

* * *

I sat alone in a dark room. I could smell blood all over, not one source but many.

It felt like a war was taking place somewhere near.

How could I have been so willing? In my weakness I hurt Rima. I almost killed her. Why couldn't I be stronger?

"Ne, Shiki, you shouldn't be so upset."

There she was, laying on the bed to recover from the wound I inflicted. I bit my lip as I reminded myself it was my fault she was here.

"I'm so weak," I said aloud, kneeling beside her on the bed.

I hid my face in her hands.

"I let them control me. I couldn't do anything to stop them. To stop HIM," I went on filled with hate and disgust for my weakness, for my self.

"You're free now, aren't you?" she asked holding my hands.

"Look what happened to you, because of me," I cried out.

Why couldn't she see it? How weak I was? How pathetic?

"This is nothing, a scratch. It's healed," she softly comforted me.

"It's okay. Struggle all you want, I'll be right here for you. Ill always stay by your side. No matter what happens to me, I'll always be there for you. For eternity. I'll be you support, even when were not together," she softly said stroking the side of my face.

I looked up at her. My angel, my savior.

"Forever and always," she said. "Even if were not together."

Our silent promise.

* * *

Her words remained in my heart.

_Even if were not __together_ she had said.

Back then, those words saved me, but now they were keeping me alive.

A light knock came on the door.

"Dinner is ready Senri-sama," Minami announced.

Feeling as if some of the pain was eased, I got up.

"Shall I call her out for dinner as well Senri-sama?" Minami asked as we walked through the halls in silence.

But before I could answer, we heard the sound of someone crying coming from the second living room.

We made our way there to see Kei on the floor with Reira, who was crying. I watched as he gently stroked her hair, trying to ease her pain in any way he could.

I felt pity for her who seemed to be crying from the depths of her heart, but I was also envious at how she could cry like that and release her pain.

Something I could never do.

"Senri-sama," Kei called sensing my presence.

He started to get up but was held back by Reira's hold on him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want you to see me crying like this," she confessed starting to get a hold on her emotions.

"I'll just go back to my room," she said making sure to hide her face as she motioned for Kei to cover her every move.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," I told her.

"I'll be right down," she promised as Kei guided her out of the room.

I couldn't help but laugh at such odd behavior from such an odd girl.

"Kei-sama?"

"Minami, let's go have dinner," I said as I made made my way into the main dinning room.

* * *

~End of a sweet dream, But I'll show you another ~

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think :)


End file.
